


Republic City at Night

by tiredandtender



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, s1e5 but mako just... never goes onto the roof that night. all is well with bolin and korra, team avatar being team avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredandtender/pseuds/tiredandtender
Summary: Bolin is falling hard for Korra as the pro bending season progresses.
Relationships: Bolin/Korra (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Kudos: 37





	Republic City at Night

Bolin and Korra’s first date had gone splendidly, and Bolin could hardly contain his joy. He asked her on their second date by giving her a bouquet on the roof of the arena after their pro bending match, surrounded by the beauty of Republic City at night. They went to lunch the next day at a Fire Nation street food place that served the best fire flakes Bolin had ever eaten, and to Bolin’s delight, Korra seemed to love them almost as much as him. He immediately started to blush — or maybe his face was hot from the spice. Either way, it was clear that this girl made him very, very happy. 

When it was time to part ways after lunch, Korra gave Bolin a giant hug. When she let go, Bolin knew that it was time. He reached for Korra and went in for a kiss. Korra kissed back. It was quick, but still so nice. Bolin felt as light as a feather for the whole walk home. What with his thing with Korra, his pro bending career on the up and up, and still being an all-around awesome guy, Bolin’s life was going pretty darn well right now.

He’d spent most of his life in Republic City, but Bolin could never, ever get enough of its views. The Fire Ferrets (plus Asami) stood on the roof of the bending arena, still soaking in the triumph from their victory over the Buzzard Wasps, and the city lights glittered and made the water shine. The city looked like it was about to swallow them whole into its shiny stomach. The breeze was chilly and bit at Bolin’s cheeks, but it was refreshing. Asami rested her head on Mako’s shoulder, which Bolin saw as an opportunity to show Korra some affection, too. He laid his arm around her shoulder as delicately as he could and — score! — she looked over and smiled her brilliant Avatar smile at him. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“So, how are our lovebirds doing?” Mako asked, winking at Bolin.

“Mako, you would not believe how good we’re doing. We’re doing so good. Aren’t we, Korra?” Bolin said. His cheeks were flushed, but he kept his cool.

“Yeah, we’re great!” Korra beamed.

“I’m so glad,” said Asami. “You two are so good for each other.”

Mako didn’t say anything, but he did smile. That was notable in and of itself.

The four friends stayed out on the roof for a long while, chattering happily about everything from pro bending to noodles to Korra’s airbending training. Eventually, though, everyone got sick of the chilly wind.

While Mako helped Asami into her car, Bolin stood by Korra as she readied her boat to take her and Naga back to Air Temple Island. Before she stepped in, she leaned in very close, grabbed Bolin’s face, and kissed him with a ferocity and tenderness that only Korra could have. He wrapped his arms around her, held her close. Korra’s warmth made him forget the chilliness of that night entirely, and the lights reflecting in the water gave everything a lustrous glow. He’d never been so happy. If Bolin had a camera, he’d take a picture of this moment and keep it with him forever.

Korra jumped down into her boat, making it rock a little, and blew Bolin another kiss before she waterbent her way back to the island. Bolin smiled and waved at her until he could no longer make out her silhouette. When he turned around to go back to the arena, he saw Mako sitting on the steps with his arms crossed.

“Hey, you didn’t have to wait for me,” said Bolin.

“I just wanted to say that you and Korra are… very cute. I’m happy for you, bro.”

“Thanks, Mako,” Bolin said, sheepishly scratching his head. He held out an arm to help Mako up, and the two brothers made their way home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is the first fic I've written in years, and I hope I haven't lost my touch. I hated how s1e5 went, so I decided to... fix it. Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
